


Best Birthday Ever

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Character: Mikey Relationship: Mikey/readerRequest: May I request a tmnt mikey x reader where it's Mikey's birthday and she surprises him wearing nothing but a giant bow ribbon as his present! ^^ And he gets very dominant and loud during sex for once! Thanks!





	

‘just on my way now – Mikey’   
You smiled as you read the text over and ran to get ready.   
It was Mikeys birthday and you had planned something that would hopefully blow his mind away. You wanted him to feel special, to feel the way he makes you feel. You had went out a bought a ‘outfit’ which was sure to drive him crazy, especially today of all days. You quickly fixed your makeup and hair in the way he loved it and sat on your bed, waiting patiently.   
You and Mikey had been together for close to 2 years now. At the start, you thought this was just going to be fun and exciting dating but it turned into so much more. It turned into a beautiful relationship which you could never have foreseen. Mikey worshiped you for being with him and he told you this nearly every day.   
Hearing the window for your Livingroom open, you quickly ran behind he door of your bedroom.   
“[y/n]?” Mikey called out. You could hear the excitement in his voice which made you smile.   
“In here.” You replied.   
You heard footsteps and saw Mikey entering the room. He walked into the centre and looked around until you pushed over the door which caught his attention.   
When his eyes landed on you, his mouth dropped open.   
The only thing that you had on was a long piece of red ribbon. It just covered your pussy from his view and wrapped around your body to then cover your breasts with a big bow.   
“[y-y/n].” Mikey breathed, his eyes not leaving your body which made you smirk.   
“Yes?” You purred, walking over to him, swinging your hips which easily caught his eye. But what he said next took you by surprise.   
“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed as you came to stand in front of him. You couldn’t help but smile at him lovingly. He truly loved you and you knew that.   
“I’m yours.” You breathed, placing your hands on his plastron and running them up to wrap around his neck. “All yours.” You whispered as you pulled yourself up a little so you were on your tiptoes. But you were close to his lips, feeling his hot breath on yours. You could see the lust building in his eyes and you loved it. You loved driving him to the point, till he couldn’t hold back anymore. While it had meant you had nearly been caught a couple of times, it also meant that he couldn’t keep his hands off yours.   
“So, cause its my birthday, I get you all to myself?” Mikey asks, a smirk on his lips as your felt his hands laying on your waist and feeling the soft skin there.   
You bit your lower lip and nodded.   
Mikey then pulled you in for a harsh and passionate kiss. He was in total control of it and you let him. You were putty in his hands and you wanted him to know that. You pressed yourself against his body, sending a shiver down his spin.   
Mikey broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, making you look at him with confusion. Till you saw he was in live with the bow now.   
He leaned forward and started pressing soft kisses to the skin around the material, making you smile and let out a soft moan. You placed your hands on his head, waiting for his next move.   
You felt his teeth skimming across your soft smile, making a shiver run through your whole body as you closed your eyes and let out a shuddering breath. You smiled at the feeling, looking back to Mikey who now had the end of one of the bows in-between his teeth. You gave him a slight nod and he pulled back, the bow becoming undone and the material dropping from your body.  
Mikey sat back on his knees, taking in your naked form. Yes, he had seen you naked loads of times before. But he always looked the same way. Like he couldn’t believe you were standing here in front of him, wanting him.   
“Mikey?” As you spoke, you seemed to draw him back to each as he looked up at you with wide eyes, making you giggle.   
“Yeah, princess?” He breaths, his eyes darting back to your body and back to your eyes. You kneeled down so your eyes were level with his.   
“I want to please you.” You half moaned as you wrapped your arms around him and pressing your now naked body against his.   
Mikey let out a low moan as his hands began to travel across your body. You smiled and closed your eyes, concentrating on his hands. Feeling the palms travel up to cup your breast, earning a slight gasp from your lips.   
You felt his hot mouth covering your right nipple while he played with your left one. The hand that had been on your right breast moved down your front. You moved yourself so your legs were open, knowing where his hand was heading. You had been dreaming about this night for a few weeks now and because both of you had been so busy, you hadn’t been intimate in a good 2 weeks.   
You felt his hand between your legs as he inserted a finger into your core, making you gasp and your eyes open. You looked down to see his eyes on your face.   
That quickly snapped you back down to earth. This night was going to be about him.   
You moved away from him and stood up, much to his confusion but he was quick to follow. He knew that you were more than ready for him and when he saw you moving towards the bed, an idea popped into his head.   
He leaned down and scooped up the red ribbon, holding it in both hands as he watched you sit on the bed and wait for him.   
“You want to please me?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly at what he wanted to do. It wasn’t anything the two of you had ever done before but he figured he might as well try and ask now.   
“Yes, anything you want.” You said, your voice dripping with seduction as he walked over to you. Your eyes glanced at the ribbon in his hands which made him smirk slightly.   
“Mind if I try something new?” He asked, holding up the ribbon.   
“Anything you want.” You repeated, smiling at him.   
Mikey motioned for you to move back on the bed which you obeyed without question or hesitation. He then walked around the bed so he was at your side. Taking your hands, he tied them together and then to the top of your head board.   
You were rather surprised at his actions but didn’t say anything. You were actually excited with what he had in mind. While you were never unsatisfied by Mikey, this was completely different.  
Of course, the ribbon was long and there was a good 3 foot extra from what he had tired to he let it lie across your body. You noticed he never covered a sexual area.   
Mikey crawled onto the bed and kneeled between your legs which were already speed for him.   
You could see he was stroking his hard member as his eyes raked over your body which made you let out a whine. That caught his attention as he looked up at you but he knew that look in your eyes.   
“You want this?” He asked as he leaned forward and started rubbing the head of his cock against your entrance. You couldn’t say anything as you attempted to move your hips down, desperate for more.   
“You want me?” His voice was now low and menacing which only added to your desperation for him.  
“Yes, Mikey.” You moaned his name, letting his name fall from your lips like a prayer.   
“Good.” He growled and in one thrust, filled you.   
You both let out low moans as you felt the other. You loved the feeling he gave you when he was inside you and that look on his face which was one of pure pleasure.   
You pulled at the restraints slightly, wanting to touch him but knowing it was going to happen. That didn’t stop his hands from running all over your body while he began to thrust inside you. The sex was always amazing, always loving and always passionate. That was one of the things you loved about Mikey. He never took you or your relationship for granted.   
“Mikey, let me ride you.” You moaned. You wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible and you knew how to.   
“You wanna ride me?” Mikey growls, a smirk appearing on his lips as he looks at you. You could see a spark in his eyes that made a shiver of pleasure run through your body.   
“Yes. Please.” You looked at him with puppy dog eyes as you struggled, trying to get your hands free.   
“Beg me.” He growled, thrusting into you hard.   
“Oh, please, please let me ride your cock. Please, I want to bounce on it till I cum.” You cried out, nearly being blinded by pleasure. You were taken back by his sudden demands but it turned you on ever more and made you want to please him that much more.   
Mikey nodded, pulled out and moved so he was leaning against the headboard. He untied you from the headboard but kept your hands tied together. You moved onto his lap and lined yourself back up with his member. As you lowered yourself onto him, Mikey let out a long, low moan.   
“Does that feel good?” Mikey looks at you, his eyes trained on your face.   
“Yes, its amazing.” You moaned, your eyes falling shut as you gently picked up the rhythm. You felt Mikey thrusting his hips up to meet yours which only added to the pleasure you were feeling.  
Mikey let out a number of low grunts and moans, which made you open your eyes and watch him. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth slightly open. You drank at the sight.   
“That’s it, [y/n].” He moaned, his hands resting on your sides and giving you a little extra speed.   
“You like that?” You giggled, bring your tied hands around his neck and making his eyes open.   
“Yeah, babe.” He growled, his eyes lowering to your breasts. His fingers began to claw at your sides.  
You threw your head back as your orgasm claimed your body, hearing Mikeys moans as he felt you shuddering and shaking in his arms.   
Basking in the glory of your orgasm, you barley realised that Mikey had lifted you up and lay you down on your bed. You felt the covers fall over your body and his arms wrap around your body.   
“Happy Birthday, Mikey.” You breathed with a smile.   
“Best birthday ever.” He chuckled.


End file.
